TEEN TITANS CHAT OF WEIRDNESS!
by Starfire072302
Summary: I know, crappy title... what can i say? i was in a weird mood! SILKIE INLUDED! (He does something SUPERfunny!) (now updated to chapter 2)
1. Silkie?

Ok so ive been wanting to do a chatroom story for a while now, and i dont want any reviews from the ELIMATORS! D: do it and i... i... I STEAL YOUR COOKIES! also plz excuse the spelling errors if any, my spellcheck is broken DX oh and Mandy is meh OC for Cy's GF

KEY -KEY-KEY-KEY  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

BirdBoy09: Robin (obvious there)

xXiLoVeMuStArDXx; Starfire (Well, who else loves mustard?!)

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: Beast Boy (Duh!)

Roxgurl55: Terra (I 3 her! x3)

CYBEEEEEEEEEEG: Cyborg (O.O)

DarkRaven123: Raven (Who else?!)

DAWESOME: Mandy

MOO: ME!

HHHHHHHHHHHHH: Silkie ( O.O IDk why the HECK _hes_ here)

* * *

- BirdBoy09 Has logged on -

- xXiLoVeMuStArDXx Has logged on -

- IAMAPARTYANIMAL Has logged on -\

- Roxgurl55 Has logged on -

- CYBEEEEEEEEEEG Has logged on -

- DarkRaven123 Has logged on -

- MOO Has logged on -

- DAWESOME Has logged on -

* * *

xXiLoVeMuStArDXx: Hello Friends! :3

BirdBoy09: Hey star

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: Yolo

DarkRaven123: Hi

MOO: Ello x3

Roxgurl55: Hola

DAWESOME: hey

CYBEEEEEEEEEEG: Yo

MOO: Cyborg! Dude! WTH is with the username?! CYBEEEEEEEEEEG?! OMG XDDDD O3O

CYBEEEEEEEEEEG: Hey! don't judge me!i couldn't think of anything else!

MOO: Well, change it... toooo... hmmm ***is thinking hard*** CyberDude135?

CYBEEEEEEEEEEG: Ok!

** *CYBEEEEEEEEEEG Has changed their username to: CyberDude135***

CyberDude135: Nice! :D

MOO: Coolio. And Starfire? how about yew change yours to... ShiningStar246?

xXiLoVeMuStArDXx: YAY! Ok!

***xXiLoVeMuStArDXx Has changed their username to: ShiningStar246***

** *MOO Has changed their username to: COOKIELUVER7232***

COOKIELUVER7232: x3

DarkRaven123: Why that?

COOKIELUVER7232: cuz i luv cookies :3

BirdBoy09: ok then... now what?

COOKIELUVER7232: IDK the random game?

ALL: OK!:D

COOKIELUVER7232: Ok me and Raven here will judge... and... Terra and B.B. will be the contestents!

Roxgurl55: YAY!

IAMAAPARTYANIMAL: YAY!

Roxgurl55: My ardvark likes to say 'I Like Cupcakes' to giant peanuts! :D

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: My giant foot has a tonail problem in its heel!

DarkRaven123: ... Terra

COOKIELUVER7232: ya id have to say Terra, too. B.B.'s was a little to... well how do i put it ***Is tapping chin* **disgusiting?

Roxgurl55: Yay!

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: NOOOOOOO! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS!

ALL: O.O

COOKIELUVER7232: Ive had enough of a complocated username! D:

***COOKIELUVER7232 Has changed their username to MOO***

MOO: Ok then

- HHHHHHHHHHHH: Has logged on -

MOO: Who the heck is 'HHHHHHHHHHHH;?

HHHHHHHHHHHH: Mijhkfbsfulbwtoibgottttvdfhgrhifbg

MOO: O.O

ShiningStar:246: O.O

Roxgurl55: O.O

BirdBoy09: O.O

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: O.O

CyberDude135: O.O

DAWESOME: O.O

DarkRaven123: O.O

HHHHHHHHHHHH: hcfbvvdjk,m cnbdscjbdjekjndejk

All: O.O

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: Who the heck is 'HHHHHHHHHHHH'?

MOO: Beats me!

DAWESOME: Er... Star? Wheres silkie?

ShiningStar246: Why he is right he- ***Looks on cusion* **Err over there? ***Points to random extra computer that 'HHHHHHHHHHHH' AKA Silkie is in front of* **

HHHHHHHHHHHH: KJDASSJNHDASJNDAKLJAKLSJ

MOO: OMG!

***HHHHHHHHHHHH: Has been disconnected - Reason: MOO un-plugged the computer silkie is currently in front of***

MOO: :)

BoyWonder09: OOOOk then

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: IM GONNA GO EAT RANDOM SKITTLES!

***IAMAPARTYANIMAL Has been disconnected - Reason: Has gone to eat random skittles***

Roxgurl55: I gotta go stop him!

***Roxgurl55 has disconnected - Reason: Has gone to stop Beast Boy from eating random skittles***

MOO: I think its better if we all get disconnected...

***All Have been disconnected - Reason: MOO UN-PLUGGED ALL THE COMPUTERS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem***

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ill continue! I promise

I CROSS MY HEART ON ALL TEH COOKIES F THE WORLD!

anyway... REVIEW OR I TRACK YOU DOWN AND **SSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAALL LLLLLLLLLL **ALL YOUR COOKIES FROM YPOUR COOKIE JAR!

If you have a cookie jar that is...

**FINE! I STEAL SOME OF YOUR FOOD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**


	2. PIT OF DOOM!

HEY! JUDGERS OUT THERE! Told ya id update! :D here goes nothing! CHAPTER 2! And Charlotte is Mandy's faithful BFF!

KEY -KEY-KEY-KEY  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

BirdBoy09: Robin (obvious there)

ShiningStar246: Starfire

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: Beast Boy (Duh!)

Roxgurl55: Terra (I still 3 her! x3)

CyberDude136: Cyborg (no duh)

DarkRaven123: Raven (Who else?!)

DAWESOME: Mandy

RANDOMPERSON: Charlotte

MOO: ME!

* * *

- BirdBoy09 Has logged on -

- ShiningStar246 Has logged on -

- IAMAPARTYANIMAL Has logged on -

- Roxgurl55 Has logged on -

- CyberDude135 Has logged on -

- DarkRaven123 Has logged on -

- DAWESOME Has logged on -

- RANDOMPERSON Has logged on -

- MOO Has logged on -

* * *

MOO: ***Very Suddenly* **HI!

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

MOO: GEEZ GUYS! Cool it! O.O

DarkRaven123: I know. I wasnt screaming

MOO: Um no duh? ya you where!

DarkRaven123: NO I WASNT!

MOO: Then explain why it said 'All'? -_-

DarkRaven123: O/O

All: LOL

ShiningStar246: Please, what does 'LOL' mean?

ALL: O.O

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: It means 'Little old lady' xD

ShiningStar246: Please, why would you say 'little old lady' at a time that is funny?

BirdBoy09: Shut up Beast Boy. It means 'Laugh out loud' star.

ShiningStar246: oh...

MOO: Now what?!

Roxgurl55: THE RANDOM GAME!

MOO: NO!

Roxgurl55: D: ***Goes to depression corner***

MOO: O.O I just didn't wanna play that! Jeez terra...

DarkRaven123:** *Is playing Sodoku***

MOO: WTH raven?

DarkRaven123: -_- ***Continues playing Sodoku***

MOO: Okkkkk then?

RANDOMPERSON: IM GONNA GO JUMP OFF AN EFFIL TOWEER!

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: THIS I _GOTTA _SEE!

***IAMAPARTYANIMAL and RANDOMPERSON Have been disconnected - Reason: Went to watch Charlotte jump of an effil tower.***

DarkRaven123: ***Continues playing Sodoku***

***IAMAPARTYANIMAL and RANDOMPERSON HAVE BEEN RECONNECTED - Reason: THEY JUST HAVE, OK?!***

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: DUDE! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO JUMP OF THE EFFIL TOWER!

RANDOMPERSON: NO! I said i was going to jump off _AN_ Effil Tower! theres a diffrance you know.

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: Oh.

MOO: O.O ooooook then?

DarkRaven123: ***Finishes playing sodoku*** YUS! I WON!

All: O.O

DarkRaven123: -_-

MOO: O.O

DarkRaven123: -_-

MOO: O.O

Roxgurl55: ENOUGH STARING!

BirdBoy09: Yeah guys. I agree with terra.

MOO: Me 2

BirdBoy09: YOU WERE ONE OF THE ONES STARING! D:

MOO: ***Looks into past* **oh yeah! xD

All: O.O

ShiningStar246: I did not know friend MOO could look into the past.

MOO: Its a story starfire. I CAN DO ANYTHING! MWAHAHAHAHA! :D

All: O.O

DarkRaven123: STOP SAYING O.O!

All: Ok O.O

DarkRaven123: **I SAID** STOP!

MOO: O.O?

DarkRaven123: Grr... im gonna get you!

ShiningStar246: ***goes in front of me, who is cowering behing star*** Raven! please do not harm friend MOO! D:

DarklRaven123: ok ok i wont... this time! MWAHAHAHAHA! ahem...

MOO: MEEP! THX STAR!

ShiningStar246: You are very welcome MOO! :)

Cyberdude357: i am a squirrl in a headlock! :D

DarkRaven123: er you can say it now O.O

All: O.O

Roxgurl55: NOW can we play the random game?!

MOO: Ok i guess. this time im gonna be a contestant, Beast Boy will be a contestent, and cyborg and Robin will be the judges! k? and the losing person will have a mystery random puneshment! let the randomness... COMMENCE!

All: OK!

MOO: MY ARMIDILLO LIKES TO SAY POOOOOOOOOOOT AND EAT PLUMMY APPELY SHIRTS!

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: Robin's birderang is a fat dude that likes to say hi and eat chocolate shoes!

CyberDude357: er... MOO?

Robin: I agree... O.O

MOO: :D Ok B.B. Time for your mystery random puneshment! :D

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: EEP!

MOO: ***Shoves Beast Boy onto a spring loaded ironing board, which lets loose, and sends Beast Boy flying into a volcano. the volcano erupts and sends him flying into the pit of doom***

DarkRaven123: We have a pit of doom? o.O

MOO: YEAH! It came in last week! :D

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: That was NOT fun! D:

MOO: It was for me! xD

Roxgurl55: BEAST BOY! Are you ok?!

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: Yeah... im fine. luckely, i turned into a turtle when i landed in the volcano, then i got so distracted when the volcano erupted that I turned back into me. then i noticed the bottom of the pit of doom approching and i turned into a bird, and flew out of it... so ya... im gonna go lay down... o.O

MOO: and i gotta go... bey!

***everyone has logged off***

* * *

well theres chapter 2! x3 stay tuned till the next chapter! thx!


	3. DON'T STOP BELIEVIN!

KEY -KEY-KEY-KEY  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

UPDATEING! :D Hope ya like CHAPTER 3!

BirdBoy09: Robin (obvious there)

ShiningStar246: Starfire

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: Beast Boy (Duh!)

Roxgurl55: Terra (I still 3 her! x3)

CyberDude135: Cyborg (no duh)

DarkRaven123: Raven (Who else?!)

DAWESOME: Mandy

RANDOMPERSON: Charlotte

MOO: ME!

* * *

***All Have logged on***

MOO: YOLO! :D

ALL: YOLO :D

MOO: I DO NOT WISH TO BE COPIED!

ALL: OK :D

MOO: Stop all talking at once!

ALL: OK!

MOO: I SAID STOP ALL TALKING AT ONCE!

ShiningStar246: I have stopped! :)

MOO: Thats why your my faveorite! :D

ShiningStar: YAY!

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: D: What about me?!

MOO: Sorry! your my forth fave :(

IAMAPARTYANIMAL: What order is it in?

MOO: Starfire, Robin, Terra, You, Raven, And Cyborg! :3

Cyberdude135: IM YOUR LEAST FAVE! D:

MOO: Srry cy! the episodes based on yew are boring, and i can't draw you.

CyberDude135: ahh its ok.

MOO: are we cool?

CyberDude135: Were kewl

Roxgurl55: Now wat

MOO: IDK! But i do have... THE CONTROL COMPUTER! **_DUN_**** dun ****_DUN!_**

Roxgurl55: NOOOOOOO! NOT THE CONTROL COMPUTER FROM THE LAST FIC!

MOO: Yes... :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ShiningStar246: DONT MAKE ME SQUEAL FOR 4 HOURS AGAIN! ***hides behind Robin***

MOO: I wont, i wont... Maybe :D

ShiningStar246: EEP!

BirdBoy09: Dont yew dare -.-

MOO: i shall if i must! :D

ShiningStar246: EEP!

MOO: ***Types Starfire has to squeal for 4 hours nonstop... AGAIN! ****_DUN_**** dun** **_DUN!_****_*_**

ShiningStar246: ***Sweat drops***

**4 hours later**

ShiningStar246: ***Gasping for breath* **

BirdBoy09: You MONSTER!

MOO: Just doin' my job ;D

RANDOMPERSON: Those 4 hours were boring! But I played sudoku! EIGHTY SIX TIMES! D:

MOO: kkz ;D

CyberDude135: Oh My gosh! i am like.. totally an apple pie!

MOO: THEN I EAT YEW! :D

CyberDude135: AHHHH!

***CyberDude135 has been disconnected. Reason: MOO is trying to eat him***

Roxgurl55: O.o

MOO: he tasted like cheese :3

***CyberDude135 has logged on***

CyberDude135: SHE ATE MY ARM!

MOO: ***Spits out arm* **:3

CyberDude135: eww ** *Reattaches arm* **its all spitty...

MOO: ikr

DAAWESOME: im an apple

MOO: i love apples but i wont eat yew :3

DarkRaven123: Enough meow faces ppl! ESPECIALLY MOO!

MOO: NEVAH! :3

DarkRaven123: Why You little... come here!

ShiningStar246: Now, now raven! no hurting the MOO! OK?

DarkRaven123: Oh ok... but next time... Ill get you!

MOO: No ya wont ;D

DarkRaven123: Razzenfrazzin...

MOO: O.O Raven, DONT SWARE IN MY FIC! D:

DarkRaven123: 'Razzenfrazzen' is not a bad word -.-

MOO: Still... ***Types Robin and Starfire have to sing "_Don't Stop Believin" _GLEE STYLE! :D***

BirdBoy09 and ShiningStar246: ***Sweat Drop***

***Music Starts***

**All:** _Ta Ta Ta Ta (etc)_

**Robin:** _Just a small town girl _  
_Living in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

**Starfire:** _Just a city boy _  
_Born and raised in South Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_****__*Guitar solo! :D*_

Robin: _A singer in a smokey room_

**Starfire:** _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

**Both:** _For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

**Starfire:** _Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
_

**Both:** _Payin' anything to roll the dice _  
_Just one more time_

**Starfire:** _Some will win_

**Both:** _Some will lose_  
_Some are born to sing the Blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

**_*Guitar solo! :D*_**

**Both:** _Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlights_  
_People _

_Yeah!_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Yeah!_

_Streetlights  
People_

_Don't stop!_

BirdBoy09 and ShiningStar246: ***Gasping for breath***

MOO: Time to wrap this up! ;D

* * *

Chapter 3 everyone! REVIEW! :D

_**- Starfire072302**_


End file.
